one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghouls
Ghouls Overview The Ghouls are one of the many species of Abnormals that roam Gamindustri. Ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: they normally display the same attributes; the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the main exception being their inner biology, mentality, and diet. Feeding habits ''' A ghoul can only feed on humans and other ghoul, although there have been records that show them able to feed on Abnormals and other monsters. This is due to the fact that they require not the flesh they eat, but the cells inside the flesh. There are special Cells that are present inside every monster and human, called RC (red child) Cells, and it is these cells that Ghouls use as sustenance. For more information, switch to page # They are unable to digest any other type of food due to a particular enzyme their bodies produce. The structure of their tongues is also different from humans', making other foods taste disgusting and uncomfortable to them. If ghouls attempted to eat normal food, they will be struck by a powerful urge to vomit, and will experience a period of weakness. When forced or forcing themselves to digest such food, their physical condition will deteriorate. While ghouls cannot eat normal food, they are, however, able to drink coffee as well as regular drinking water. Ghouls do not need to eat regularly like humans do. Their metabolism is 60% slower than a normal person’s, allowing them to go without food for long time periods if necessary. They can survive for one or two months on just one body, if they need to, however, some ghouls eat merely for pleasure. When a ghoul enters an extreme state of hunger, they will suffer very painful headaches and their mental ability will be impaired, causing them to become driven by instinct alone. They will feed on any available source of human meat to end this state, even that of close friends or family. This state of hunger, is described by reliable sources to be "hell for any ghoul". Aside from diet, inner biology and mentality, it is significantly difficult to tell them apart from normal humans. However, one other eye-catching difference happens whenever they are excited or using their primary claws. Their eyes turn black with a crimson iris, red veins crawling over the sides of their faces. This is their ‘Kakugan’ which is formed when their RC Cells are clustered around their eyes. This can happen either at their will, or as previously stated with their claws and emotions. '''Kagune A Kagune is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood. However, colour variation has been shown to exist between Ghouls, born from their genetics. These weapons have been shown to be flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. A Kagune is composed entirely out of RC cells, released from the Kakuhou in a Ghoul’s body. The RC cells are released from the Kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released RC cells to form the Kagune. The Kagune are voluntary muscles as ghouls can control them whenever they want and repeatedly harden and soften them at will. Kagune size depend on the RC cells' quality and quantity while the shape depends on the creativity and intellect of the user. Although a ghoul's healing ability is high, the healing of wounds tends to be delayed if the wounds are inflicted by a Kagune. It is also evident that in order to counter a Kagune in battle, one must also have a Kagune, if not, at least something in relation to a Kagune. Kagune Forming Stages Research conducted by the Guild’s research departments resulted in identifying three stages of Kagune formation. At their current knowledge, the stages are the same for every ghoul capable of manifesting Kagune. Formative Stage At the point base of the Kagune where the RC cells erupt from the Kakuhou, the erupted RC cells will form bonds with each other. They will organize themselves in the structure best fit for their RC type in a repeated web. This repeated action of the cells will occur instantaneously and lead to the next stage. Fixative Stage The bonded RC cells will retain the resulted form for a fixed length of time. The basic shape of the Kagune is seen at this stage. During this time, the defensive and offensive capabilities and weaknesses will take on their respective properties to the ghoul's RC type. The manifested Kagune’s appearance is usually hereditary, taking on the shape and characteristics of their genetic predecessors. Additionally, Kagune size also depends on the RC cells' quality and quantity while the shape depends on the creativity and intellect of the user. In relation to this stage is the user's manual control of the Kagune’s movement and actions, which can include crystallization and increase in length, dexterity, sharpness, and concentration. Disintegrative Stage After time has elapsed, the bonds between the cells begin to break apart. At this point, the Kagune loses its intactness or solidity and deteriorates. Kagune Type The Kagune’s appearance and the place of emergence on the body depend on the RC type of the ghoul. There are four different RC types: Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku, and Bikaku. As a guideline, each type can characteristically subdue another type, although it may be different for two specific opponents. Each RC type has a set of strengths and weaknesses, each one unique to its type. These are exploited by the CCG in the creation of the quinque and Q bullets. Ukaku An Ukaku Kagune is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have highly enhanced speed. The Kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary, the primary method of attack is crystallizing their Kagune to deliver a high-speed torrent of spike-like projectiles, however whilst crystallized they are much stiffer and cannot be used for short range combat; at least one Ukaku-type can generate powerful lightning-like bolts, a possible rare ability. While the Kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks, short-range is considered their weakness. They may use their Kagune as a shield and several are capable of shaping them into sharp blades reminiscent of a Koukaku to aid in close quarters. Many Ukaku-types are able to increase the flexibility of their Kagune for short-range combat, though this makes it ill-suited for their distinctive long-range attacks. Altogether Ukaku-type ghouls have a high chance of ending a battle quickly as releasing RC cells depletes stamina. Thus, Ukaku-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time. Ukaku-type users can use their speed and mobility to shoot down Bikaku-type users from afar. However, a Koukaku-type user can suppress an Ukaku-type user by successfully guarding against the Ukaku-type user's attacks, leaving them vulnerable to counterattacks and exhausting the Ukaku-type user in the long run. Koukaku A Koukaku Kagune is released below the shoulder blade. Due to its high density of RC cells, it is heavy and extremely robust, giving it the greatest sturdiness and making them very well suited for defence. Normally, they are generally shaped into Armor’s or shields, but on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers, blades, and swords. Due to its high weight, a Koukaku’s speed is inferior to all other RC types and the Kagune is difficult to wield. A Koukaku can fend off an Ukaku onslaught using its guarding capabilities. However, a Rinkaku Kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow Koukaku, breaking their Kagune and breaching their defences. Rinkaku A Rinkaku Kagune has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A Rinkaku wielder has powerful regenerative abilities and some could even survive the most critical of damage. Its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power and they excel in brute strength. Some Rinkaku users are able to manipulate the shape of their Kagune, such as changing its usual tentacle form into swords or claws. This type's regenerative power is a result of the RC cells easily binding together. Their RC cells are similar to liquid. However, this means that the binding force among the RC cells are weak, therefore making the Kagune very soft and easy to break. But because their RC cells bind so easily, some Rinkaku can bind their multiple tentacle-like Kagune together to make a larger, stronger Kagune. So far, the number of tentacles that Rinkaku users can create are from one to eight tentacles. A Rinkaku Kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow Koukaku, penetrating the Kagune and breaching the Koukaku’s defences. However, a Rinkaku has serious problems fighting against the balanced Bikaku Kagune: A Bikaku has comprehensively high power, allowing them to fight against the brute-force Rinkaku, and the Rinkaku Kagune softness makes it comparatively easy for the Bikaku to cut the Kagune off. This disarms a Rinkaku no matter how much strength it may possess, leaving the Rinkaku at a disadvantage on the defensive. It has been shown that in some cases, a Bikaku attack can disable a Rinkaku’s regeneration. Bikaku A Bikaku Kagune typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defence, and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the Kagune based on other RC types, meaning the Kagune itself is treated as a surprise "trump card." So far, the number of tails a Bikaku user can create are one to fourteen tails. A Bikaku has better speed and durability against the brute-force, breakable Rinkaku, allowing them to cut off the Rinkaku’s Kagune. However, a Bikaku will be overwhelmed by the faster Ukaku-user and will lose against the Ukaku's long-range attacks. Category:Lore